


A Short Recess

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "Thomas Jefferson had learned how to read the President early on in their professional relationship. Washington was far from the most expressive of men, so he had learned to search for and understand the underlying message in the subtleties of tone and posture.The firm hand on his shoulder and low voice whispering a request for Thomas to remain after the cabinet meeting in his ear had heat building at the base of Thomas’ spine in anticipation. "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



> "i need some gwash destroying tjeff ass" - mariane

Thomas Jefferson had learned how to read the President early on in their professional relationship. Washington was far from the most expressive of men, so he had learned to search for and understand the underlying message in the subtleties of tone and posture.

The firm hand on his shoulder and low voice whispering a request for Thomas to remain after the cabinet meeting in his ear had heat building at the base of Thomas’ spine in anticipation. 

That had been almost two hours ago and Hamilton had yet to stop speaking. Thomas could see in the stiffness with which the President held himself that he was not alone in his irritation. The heat curled again, and Thomas shifted in his seat. Washington’s touch was always worth looking forward to, but when something sparked the patient man’s temper, there’d be a passion in their motions that Thomas would feel the consequences of for days.

He focused back in on the room around him, waving a figurative hand through the daydreams and memories occupying his mind. Hamilton was standing, hands flat on the table, words leaving pink lips in a flurry. 

Washington lifted a hand, and the room filled with silence. Washington’s hand lowered, “Hamilton, gentlemen, I do believe it is time for a short recess.”

A sense of relief went around the room, and Hamilton’s expression veered toward anger for a moment before calming into something more pleasant. Thomas remained seated as the rest of the men filed out of the small room.

The door feel shut a moment after the tail of Hamilton’s coat flipped away, and Thomas bit at his lip and looked toward Washington, “sir, you asked me to stay.”

Washington nodded, “that, I did. Now, I’m sure you’ve guessed the reason why.”

“Well,” Thomas smiled, “it either has to do with Hamilton’s atrocious debt plan or you’re giving into your more base instincts, your Excellency.”

Washington narrowed his eyes, “be careful, Jefferson.”

“As you wish, your Excellency.”

“Now,” Washington stood, and Jefferson leaned back into his chair, tilting his head back to meet Washington’s gaze, “this is only a short recess, which means that we’re going to need to work quickly.”

Thomas felt a hand in his hair one moment, fingernails scraping against his scalp, and the next he was being pushed forward and his face was being pressed into the unforgiving wood of the table they sat around during meetings. 

His hands stayed at his sides, and Thomas heard Washington click his tongue, “now, that won’t do.”

The hand pulled itself from his hair, but he head the sound of fabric sliding against fabric, and then Thomas’ wrists were being tied behind his back with a strip of cloth that Thomas guessed had been around the President’s neck. 

The chair he was still half sitting in was kicked away, and Thomas shifted his weight forward so he was supported by the table alone. He took in a deep breath and restrained himself from pushing back when two hands found their way to his hips.

Washington’s fingers drew nonsensical patterns, “Before I begin to distract myself with you, I must confirm that you remember our system.”

Thomas moved his head against the table in a nod, “yes, your Excellency. If I find myself in danger of harm, I am to use the word miscellaneous to get you to stop.”

“Very good.” Washington’s hands pulled at waistband of his breeches and shoved them down along with his smallclothes.

The air was cold against his bare skin and hardening cock, and Thomas gasped. Washington’s hands went to his hips again and squeezed. The hands dropped, and Thomas heard the rustling of fabric. Washington stepped forward, and he pushed his hips back when Washington’s hands returned to their previous position. 

Washington bent forward and pressed a kiss to the skin behind his ear, “lovely, as always. You’re desperate for me, aren’t you? I didn’t even have to do anything and you’re already hard and aching. Don’t think I didn’t notice, Thomas.”

Thomas whined, and Washington’s grip tightened, “shhhhh, be silent. Remember, this is only a recess, there are men walking about outside, and we can’t have them see you like this, can we?”

He bit at his lip and shook his head.

“Very good,” Thomas heard more rustling, and the hand no making the noise was maintaining a firm grip, “now, I know that this will be difficult for you, but just keep doing that and I’ll make this very good for you, Thomas.”

Thomas pushed his hips back again, nodding against the table. 

The rustling must have been Washington grabbing a vial of oil, because Thomas felt a thick, slick finger at his hole. It circled his rim before pushing in, and Thomas forced himself to relax and accept the intrusion.  
Many nights had been spent alone in his bed chasing after the sensation, but Thomas had never managed to make it feel as good was it did right then. 

The finger was removed, and Thomas couldn’t help the whine that left him, but he shut up when two fingers took the place of the first, moved inside of him, stretching him open.

Washington’s fingers curled, and Thomas closed his eyes shut as he struggled to keep silent at the sparks of sensation coming from the one spot only Washington was ever able to reach. 

The President chuckled as he withdrew his fingers once more, “do you think you could take me? I know I usually do more, but I’m afraid we’re running out of time.”

Thomas nodded, and pushed back into Washington’s firm hand. His cock was hard against the table, and his shoulders were straining the slightest bit from how his wrists were tied. He felt empty, but the blunt head of Washington’s slick cock being pressed against his entranced promised him that the feeling would be over soon.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek as Washington pushed forward slowly. Thomas tried to sit back on it, but Washington’s hand held him in place. 

A quiet, deep groan left Washington’s chest when he was fully seated within Thomas, and Thomas felt a swell of pride in his chest at the sound. He felt so full, and being unable to move like he wanted to intensified the feeling. 

Washington’s grip relaxed and the hands went up and down the sides of his hips and thighs in soothing motions. Thomas whined, “please, your Excellency, move.”

“Shhhhh,” a light slap to the skin of his ass, “you’re not the only one here, you know.”

Thomas whined again, but this time Washington started to move. 

It was easy for Thomas to lose himself in the feeling. As Washington moved, the grip on his hip got tighter, promising bruises the next day. Washington’s other hand moved to fist his hair, pulling his head back. Washington always started slow, but he’d work up to a brutal pace.

The thrusts were powerful and unforgiving, and Thomas was in the process of biting through his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Neither of them heard the door open over the sound of the slapping of skin on skin and the squeaking of the table that wasn’t designed for these activities. 

Hamilton’s voice had always had a piercing quality, and the man’s yelp of surprise was no different. 

The President stilled inside Thomas, hands still holding firm, and Thomas opened his eyes to glare at the intruder. 

It took less than a moment for the reality of the situation to set in, and Thomas became over aware of just what position he was in. His eyes focused in on Hamilton, frozen with wide eyes in front of the door he had slammed shut. 

Before Thomas could open his mouth, Washington spoke, “So nice of you to join us, Alexander.”

Alexander. Washington called Hamilton Alexander. Washington only ever called him Thomas when the purpose of the meeting was for more person, less decent reasons. By the sudden glint in Hamilton’s eyes, combined with the fact that Washington made no attempt to hide either of them, he could see that Washington addressed Hamilton in much the same manner.

There was an odd sense of hurt at the realization that it was not him alone that Washington sought pleasure in, but that was easy to shake away. They were two, three, married men. Loyalty was a foreign concept.

Hamilton raised a brow, “join you?”

Washington pulled back an inch or two before thrusting forth in a slow, lazy motion. It was a gentle pace, unfamiliar; enough to feel, but not enough to do anything for Thomas except make him want more.

“Yes.” Washington said, “Now, I’m much more gentle with our Thomas than I am with you, so do keep that in mind. However, he’s been so good for me lately that I think he deserves a treat.”

“Oh?”

“And he’s been having trouble keeping quiet, there are men milling about after all.”

Thomas felt a sliver of embarrassment at the admonishment. He watched as Hamilton set the papers down on the table, less than a foot from his face, and take a step forward, “and how are we going to correct that, your Excellency?”

“Thomas is very good with his mouth,” Washington relaxes the grip on his hair, “isn’t that right?”

He nodded. Washington pushed him up on the table so that only the tips of his toes were on the floor, and Hamilton walked around until Thomas was eye-level with the man’s crotch. Washington’s thrusts were still gentle and relaxed, and Thomas swallowed as Hamilton unbuttoned his breeches. 

It didn’t take long for Hamilton to work himself to hardness, and Thomas opened his mouth.

Washington’s hand moved from his hair to his other hip, and Hamilton’s hand took its place. The head of Hamilton’s cock rested on his bottom lip, and Hamilton traced the corner of his mouth with a thumb before thrusting forward.

Thomas closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste and feel of Hamilton’s cock in his mouth. Washington must have been waiting for some sort of sign, because the pace settled into the faster, stronger one Thomas had become accustomed to.

His own cock was trapped between his stomach and the table, and Thomas had no doubt he was leaking onto his own waistcoat. 

Above him, Hamilton was making breathy sounds as he fucked into Thomas’ mouth and throat, and Thomas revelled in it. They were the perfect accompaniment to Washington’s low groans, and there was a strong slap on his side when he didn’t stop the moan in his throat.

The hand in his hair pulled harder, and the noises leaving Hamilton’s mouth became higher pitched as the movements of his hips became irregular. 

The sounds must have sparked something in Washington, because the President’s thrusts became stronger and uneven. Thomas was torn between swallowing around the cock in his mouth or pushing back and squeezing down on the one in his ass. 

He was close, could sense it, and every time the head of Washington’s cock dragged against the one spot inside of him Thomas felt himself inch closer. 

Hamilton got louder, and Thomas had a mouth full of the man’s release which he did his best to swallow. He had no doubt his lips were swollen, and he could feel the saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hamilton pulled away, and a finger went to trace his lower lip, “you really do have a gorgeous mouth.”

Washington’s groaned long and low for a moment and stilled within Thomas. 

Hamilton leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I might have to see just how talented it is when you’re not otherwise distracted.”

Shame burned in his gut as he watched Hamilton clean himself off with a handkerchief and button up his breeches, but Thomas was distracted when Washington pulled out and replaced his cock with three fingers.

“I can’t have you continue the meeting without finishing, now can I, Thomas?”

He shook his head, and Washington crooked his fingers against the spot inside of him, “do you think you could come from this, or do you need my other hand?”  
Thomas didn’t care, but Hamilton answered for him, “he was so good to me, I think he deserves a hand.”

“Very well.”

He was pulled down the table, and moved so he was half standing on weak legs and half sitting, but any discomfort he might have felt didn’t matter when Washington’s lips captured his own and a large hand wrapped around his cock.

There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from making any noise when he finally reached his own release.

Washington pulled away, smirking, “now, how do you feel?”

Thomas took in a breath, “much better.”

Washington reached behind him to untie his wrists, and Thomas became aware of the fact that there was no way to hide their activities.

He turned to Hamilton, who was looking over the papers, “you, come up with an excuse for why the rest of the meeting will be put aside for a different date.”

“Simple,” Hamilton smirked, “we set aside our differences for a short time to work out the details of our argument, and you decided that my plan was the best course of action.”

“I would never.”

Hamilton chuckled, “It doesn’t matter what you would do, now does it? After all, you’re giving me the control here, aren’t you? All I have to do is say a simple phrase and you’d be ruined. The President could leave, but you’d still look a mess. You have nowhere to go, and, on top of that, I know just how to shut you up now.”

Hamilton turned on his heel, and Thomas was ashamed to feel a spike of arousal at the man’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm running a [gift exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_Spring_2k17/profile) I think you should check out! Sign-ups close March 17th :^))
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
